


Letters from Formenos

by Umeko



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Domestic, Dysfunctional Family, Exile, F/M, Formenos, Humor, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Parody, Valinor, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 13,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umeko/pseuds/Umeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a niggling idea about how the exiles spent their time in Formenos, where it is presumably cold and dark, even by Eldar standards. A series of letters sent out by the inhabitants of Formenos during the Exile. Parody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nerdanel to her amme

**Author's Note:**

> The Silmarillion and characters are property of Tolkien and estate. This is a crack fic not meant to be taken seriously.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerdanel is not too pleased about the move to Formenos and is re-considering her relationship with Feanor.

Dear Amme

We have finally reached this miserable pile of rock known as Formenos. The journey was long and tedious between the cold and dark- not to mention the need to make sure the twins do not wander off a cliff. The older boys are helping their atto put everything in order in the keep- the usual re-stocking of firewood, firing the forge and fixing any leaks in the roof. Maitimo making plans to go hunting to restock the larder as the supplies we brought up from Tirion would not last a week.

The twins have been extremely cranky thanks to the dark and cold. Tyelkormo, that wretched boy, had to tell them some wild tale about monster wolves creeping about the place. Grandfather Finwe has been most kind and understanding of the little ones to let them sleep in his bed as Feanaro had other plans which are not attuned with two little ones between us under the sheets. At least it does save on the need for a fire.

Despite Feanaro’s reassurances of eking out a new life here, I despair of the future. It is fine for Feanaro and the boys with the mithril ore and jewel mines near here, but I find the lack of suitable materials for my craft trying on my nerves. The stone here is not suited for sculpting, either too brittle or too marred. Not to mention the logistical headache of carting my statues down steep mountain roads to the nearest market. We already lost a cart of furniture on the way here thanks to someone forgetting to secure the ropes properly.

I will try carving some fancy stands for lamp stones about the keep to keep the gloom away. This is no place for raising elflings and I do not think Atarinke’s plan to start a family here with his new bride wise. Poor nis was positively taken aback by the place. Carnistir showed some wisdom in leaving his wife behind in Tirion to pursue her craft. I wish Makalaure’s wife came along as he is falling into melancholy. The boy needs some cheering up. Any more sorrowful music and Tyelkormo might just make good his threat to have Huan bury his harp.

I have spoken to my husband about my concerns – we thought Atarinke would be the last, until the twins came along. This time I am certain there will be no more sons. Any more children and I fear I might tread the path of Miriel Serinde. Once the Ambarussa are old enough to manage without me, I intend to return to my workshop in Tirion.

Forgive me for being brief, amme. My husband is calling me to bed. Perhaps I should get the twins back from their grandfather. Four warm bodies in bed are better than two and that should quench any ardour from dear Feanaro.  

Your loving daughter,

Nerdanel


	2. Finwe to Indis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finwe apologies to Indis and seeks her understanding.

Dear my sweet Indis

My sincere apologies for my hasty leave-taking. Once more I must plead for your understanding. It is not that I value Nolo or our children any less but Curufinwe has had a difficult life bereft of his mother’s guidance and affection. I fear that I have once more failed him as a father. Curufinwe has always been quick to temper but I am sure there is no malice in him. Boy will not even hurt a fly.

I believe angry words were traded and Curufinwe drew the sword in anger that day. The incident reflects badly upon him too as it was witnessed by all and sundry in the market square. Boys will be boys, one need  only look at the sons of Curufinwe. The Valar have blessed our children by granting them the more restrained nature of the Vanya to temper the Finwion flame.

Still, I find it most unjust the Valar chose to mete out so harsh a punishment on Curufinwe. I know the Vanyarin creed of surrendering to the wishes of the Valar and Eru but indulge me please. It was not as if he actually drew blood from Nolo. The only thing going for Formenos is that we do have a sizeable keep here Curufinwe maintains for his explorations in the northern hills. It is not opulent but there is a nice cozy feel.

My apologies about the sorry state of the palace treasury. I am sure Curufinwe did not mean to take almost all the gems from it. Still, idle hands will only lead to trouble. Curufinwe needs something to keep busy with until the exile is lifted. You know how boredom affects him. Rest assured that the gems will be cut, polished and set before being returned to the city as works of art only possible by Curufinwe’s skill.

In a way, it was a relief to cast aside for a moment the formal trappings of court and go hunting with my grandsons as if we were the wild elves of Cuivienen. You should have seen how Nelyo and Curvo ran down that stag.  A blazing fire and music at night from Kano helps keep the gloom at bay.

Send my apologies to your brother, for I doubt I will be attending the festival in Valmar with you as promised come spring. Perhaps Findis or Ara might attend in my stead. I trust the duties of regent will not be too weighty on Nolo. He has shown a remarkable aptitude for diplomacy. I do ask that you remain in Tirion and advise him in matters of state should the need arise.  

Your prince now and forever,

Finwe


	3. Finwe to Nolofinwe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finwe replies to a letter from his regent and son in Tirion.

Dear Nolo

Son, even more so that your brothers, you have sat at my side throughout many a tedious council meeting. I trust your judgment as regent in my absence. Please stop questioning my decision to leave with Curufinwe. Seriously, I needed a break from the tedium of court or I might just be the next one holding a sword to someone’s throat. Though I may empathize with you on the pompous jackass Vanya of an envoy, I must stress that in view of continued cordial relations with King Ingwe, you should refrain from expelling him from the city.

A word of advice on the problems you raised in your earlier letter – do not appoint Anaire’s brother to the post of chamberlain as it is favouritism. The ner lacks the skills for the job no matter what Anaire says. A more suitable candidate will be Ethelwe despite his Telerin parentage.  Secondly, award the contract for the fountain works to the guild of plumbers as I have decided prior to my departure. The masons can put the marble statues up after we get the water flowing without causing a flood in the market street.

I am proud to hear how well you have managed Tirion despite the upheavals of the past season. It was a sound decision to leave everything in your capable hands. Please also tell Finno and Turko how proud I am that they have stepped up in their roles on the city council during this difficult time. Understand it must be exceptionally difficult for Finno, who holds Nelyo dearer than a brother. Nelyo misses him just as badly but, like his brothers, he will not abandon Curufinwe to return to Tirion.

I trust Curufinwe meant you no harm. He simply let his temper get the better of him that day. I must commend you on your courage and restraint in the incident. I am heartened to learn that you have forgiven him. Knowing your brother’s stubborn pride, it might take a while for him to come round.  He is most likely regretting his actions in private even as I write this. Once more, I apologize on his behalf for any distress caused to you and your family.

Rest assured that once this misunderstanding is resolved and Curufinwe allowed back to Tirion by the Valmar, we will be one big happy family once more. Send your brothers, sisters and mother my love.

May the Valar keep you in their grace.

Finwe Noldoran


	4. Makalaure to his wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maglor pines for his wife.

My beloved songbird

I am settling in as best I could in this Valar-forsaken northern keep. I never liked it here as the mines have little to hold my interest (unlike Curvo who would gush about gems and ore for hours). I never thought I would have to wrap up in some disgusting animal skin for warmth. I yearn for clement winds of the coast and the gentle waters of Alqualonde. 

Would that I put my longing for you in song and verse yet words fail me thus. Remember when I compared your eyes to the stars above the beach on the night we pleaded our troth? Those same stars are now my solace as they twinkle overhead. I yearn for your smile, which glows like Laurelin’s light and brightens my spirit. Your silken hair is as woven of the light of Telperion himself and I yearn for its softness between my fingers.  

I trust you are in good health in your parents’ house? Do tell me if your little sister has won the heart of her sailor and when the wedding will be. I wish I might sing for the lucky pair at their binding. Alas, my loyalty to my atar forbids me from leaving him in this difficult time. I look forward to hearing from you, dearest heart.

How are your nephews? Have they decided to continue their schooling in music in Tirion? I can write a recommendation to the academy of music if need be, though I sincerely think it unnecessary. My colleague Elemmire has a keen ear and is capable of judging their skill. It would be a pity to let their considerable talent go to waste. Do remind the little ones to keep practicing.

I suffer here without you, my love. In more ways than you know. My soul aches, my heart pines. I shiver alone in bed at night in the darkness. My stomach suffers from the lack of good food. You know amme was never much of a cook. I miss the cuisine of your people. Oh, for a taste of your lemon-herb shrimp.

Would that the exile be lifted from my atar and we be free to meet once more on the pearly quays of Alqualonde. I promise to give serious thought to your suggestion of a vacation house there so that you may visit your family. I too would like our future children to enjoy the pearly sands and the lovely waters of your hometown.

Missing you terribly,

Your wayward minstrel, Laure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely going to be some awkwardness in the future after certain events.


	5. Russandol to Findekano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maedhros replies to a presumably cheeky missive from his cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the M-rated chapter for suggestiveness as to the relationship between the pair.

Dearest Finno

Received one saucy missive from you. Fie, have you no shame? Doesn’t your amil censor your mail? Next time, seal the damned thing so Kormo would not get his grubby paws on it and read it out loud at breakfast. Yes, everyone knows about you and your propensity for gold braiding now, including Grandfather.

That hiccup aside, I am intrigued by the possibilities as raised in your letter and look forward to further exploration in this vein. I doubt I will be able to make the journey to Tirion anytime soon. I also doubt your amme will let me or my brothers anyway near you after that unfortunate incident in the market square. The doors and internal walls here in Formenos are surprisingly thin, take it from me. I have the room next to my parents’.  Also, atto might not approve as things stand between our fathers. Mayhaps we could meet in a secluded glade somewhere? I will bring yards of gold braid for your hair and other body parts. What say you to a tete-a-tete under the stars?

Yours always

Russandol

P.S. I was jesting about the letter being read at breakfast. I got it back from Kormo before he could read it.


	6. Carnistir to his wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caranthir complains about his family and Formenos to his wife.

Dear Helwe

I am going stir-crazy stuck here with my family. The twins keep tracking mud indoors and amme blames me because the brats always use my boots. Kano’s mooning over his wife like a lovesick swain and composing odes to her all day and night. Atto and that miserable suck-up Curvo have been tinkering about in the forge. That hammering has been going on for five hours straight. I don’t see why we need a giant lock for our vault. It’s not as though we have anything worth stealing… Methinks atto is getting a bit obsessed with his jewels- you know, the Silmarilli?

I know they look shiny and all, but I would rather go look at the actual Trees thank you. Those things also remind me of that time Nerwen’s amil accused my atto of improper behavior. Hey, the brat was getting a hair-cut. Surely she could spare a strand of hair for my atto, but no. Her hair ended up on her stupid doll, which then ended up in the harbour at Alqualonde during some temper tantrum, so Naro says.

Grandfather Finwe is bored out of his mind here. He keeps going on and on about those old days back East – you know, the stars, the lake and everything before Lord Orome came galloping into his life? Try listening to his tales of grand adventures with his buddy Elwe for three hours straight. The only reason I escaped was because my brothers needed to make up the numbers for a hunting party.

Hunting with Kormo is a health hazard with that Huan. Stupid mutt keeps bowling me over and slobbering over my gear. Dog drool ruins arrows you know. Then the cur uses my hunting bow as a chew-toy. Ever seen your eternal life flash before your eyes in seconds when an angry boar charges you and your bow just gives in your hands? Thank Eru Nelyo was there to save my ass.

I am trying that calming tea you sent me but it isn’t helping much. I am still restless and I believe what I need is a good bout between the sheets with my beautiful wife. Dearest, I am sure the workshop can run without you for a couple of days. So, your place or mine?

Hopefully yours. The blasted gloom here is a mood-killer. Just ask Curvo and his missus. My folks too I guess. Both atto and Curvo are sleeping in the forge now and amme is talking about going to Grandfather Mahtan’s for a long stay.

Is that big vat in the workshop attic still idle?  I look forward to giving your apprentices’ tales of the ‘groaning ghost upstairs’ some credibility.

Wickedly yours

Carnistir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helwe is just a name I came up with for Caranthir's canonic and unnamed wife as I cannot picture him being as romantic as his brother Maglor when coming up with terms of endearment.


	7. Tyelkormo to Irisse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celegorm writes to his cousin on hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A close friendship, perhaps a bit of puppy love hinted.

Dearest Cousin Irisse

I have received your letter and send my profuse apologies for not writing. Lo, as much as I would desire to have you and your brothers here, I fear it would not be agreeable to that bitch you call your amil. I think you enough of a princess as it is, even if you cannot dance or choose to run about in leggings. Dresses will just get in the way in the woods. Skirts and thorns... I still recall the time you left your skirt on some brambles. I loaned you my best cloak so that you need not ride into the city with your butt showing. 

The hunting here in the shadowy woods of Formenos is unlike any you would have experienced anywhere near Tirion. There are stag and boar a-plenty and other fearsome beasts like wolves and bears. The pickings are rich if you know where to look. Carnistir found a small lake frequented by water fowl. We have a steady supply of goose and duck from the snares he set. There are herds of deer in the woods and smaller game higher up the hills. Atto chose wisely indeed when he set up his hunting lodge and keep here.

It would be prudent to bring thick cloaks should you desire to join us hunting in Formenos’ woods. The wind here can be biting, especially when it brings puffs of snow from the distant North. Atto claims the snow may have come all the way from the Grinding Ice, which I have not yet seen. Atto brought Nelyo and Kano there once. Kano says it is a miserable place fit for neither elf nor beast. 

The other day I took the twins on their first hunt and they caught their first rabbit. We had to sneak back into the keep as amme felt the Ambarussa too young to join us at hunting. Amme is mistaken. My little brothers are naturals with the bow and they take to the trees as if they are creatures of the woods themselves. That rabbit made delicious stew. The squirrel was a little bony though. 

Kano cannot hunt, period. He tries though and it is so amusing watching him stumbling about in the undergrowth. The other day he stepped on a fox den and got nipped on the leg by an angry fox. He is good for laughs, just like your brother Turko. Remember the time we were out camping by that lake and we slipped a weasel into his bedroll? Kano was dancing about like Turko did then. Afterwards he said he would stay home and help Amme in the kitchen when we go hunting.

Grandfather took us out to teach us the basics of hunting bears with spears. I did not tell him that I had already been schooled by Lord Orome himself in the art of the hunt, and that includes the bears and wolves. Methinks Grandfather needs to brush up on his tracking. We were going about in circles for hours before we came across a mother bear and her cubs. Grandfather then had a change of heart and bade us leave them be. So after bashing through the undergrowth for hours, we had no bearskin to show.

Never mind that. We did get our bearskin eventually. Curvo and I went to gather wood for atto’s forge fires. We encountered a large bear on the way back snuffling about the keep’s midden heap. Whoa, my heart never raced so fast and Curvo was screaming like a schoolgirl. Huan saved us by taking the monster down. The skin is now stretched and drying out on the roof. I hope Grandfather likes his new bearskin blanket.

If you so desire, I believe we can hunt down some mink and have Carnistir stitch you a pair of gloves or would a fox stole be more to your liking now, milady?

With kisses, your cousin

Tyelkormo


	8. Curufinwe's wife to her kin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only wife of a son of Feanor to follow her husband to Formenos writes home to her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have placed these two letters together, presume they were written at the same time.

Dear Atto and Amme

I miss you terribly here in Formenos. Rest assured Curvo has been kind to me. We have furs on our bed so the cold does not bother us that much. My husband made sure of it before we moved in. My law-mother has been kind and understanding. I need not lift a finger to do housework as we have enough household servants here- it is the Crown Prince’s home away from Tirion after all.

You need not fret about me not being fed enough. We have fruit trees and game and fish… Ah, this place is not as barren as the neighbours made it out to be. We still have the lembas we brought from Tirion and my law-mother says we will have to make jam out of all the berries and fruit we have harvested from the garden.

Night here is not gloomy at all with Kanafinwe on his harp and a roaring fire in the main hall. My law-father is not as bad as they made him out to be.  He is actually quite nice once you get to know him. The little twins are so charming and sweet- makes me want to have an elfling of our own. Curvo would make a great atar. You should see the way he is so patient with his baby brothers in the forge. Perhaps we could get started on our family.

I sincerely hope the Exile will be lifted soon so that I may return to Tirion with Curvo. Curvo says he would not leave his atar behind at Formenos. I will hate to have my elfling grow up without ever meeting you.

Your affectionate daughter

Quilde 

 

* * *

 

Dear Sister Carmelle

How I hate it here. How I regret not heeding your words of wisdom and remaining in civilized Tirion. Household help? Surly and unhelpful.  They are never there when there’s work to be done. Even my law-mother had enough and is packing for her parents’ place as I write. Not that she was much help – that nis cannot cook a proper meal to save her life. We either get cold salted ham or burnt roast.

Dog hair everywhere- Tyelkormo lets his favourite hound have the run of the house, including the bedrooms. No, the doors here cannot stand up to that whirlwind of fur and slobber.  The walls are horribly draughty and we get snow coming in through the windows at times.

How I yearn for some fresh fruit. All we get are the overly-sweet fruit preserves sent from the village in the foothills. I am so sick of game meat which the neri bring home after a hunt. I have not seen a tomato or any other vegetable that is not soaked in brine since my arrival. I tried to gather berries from the woods but they are all sour and hard. The fish here also tastes all funny, unlike those in Tirion.

Finwe Noldoran is quite friendly, but still, I cannot get used to the idea of having breakfast with him as if he were just anyone’s atto. Still, he makes things seem more tolerable. Why did Curvo inherit his disarming good looks but none of his thoughtful charm? His brother Kanafinwe gets all mopey and plays sad music. That really puts a damper on everyone. Even Nelyafinwe keeps leaving the keep to avoid him although they are close. I can't blame him. 

Tyelkormo the hunter and his pals keep tracking mud about and they sometimes let their kill bleed all over the carpeting. Do you have any idea how hard it is to remove bloodstains? There are now patches of rust-red on the carpets of the main hall. Then there is Carnistir who just sort of lurks about like a shadow. The twins are little brats who seriously need a spanking. Their amil and atar could not care less about them messing things up and pranking everyone, including me. Curvo kicked the pair out of the forge just the other night for making a racket.

Oh yes, the forge. The forge has priority for firewood and we only get flickering candles or a few sorry lamp stones - not really heartwarming. The gloom here saps any cheer out of the inhabitants. I definitely refuse to have any elflings here, despite what Curvo wants. The Feanarions are a bunch of wild elves, except maybe for the two eldest. My law-father keeps my husband busy in the forge all night and I end up freezing and alone in bed because someone keeps pinching my blankets- I suspect the twin brats or Curvo himself.

Sorry for ranting but I seriously need a listening ear.

Your sister

Quilde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quilde and Carmelle are names I have come up with for these OCs. 
> 
> Quilde- quiet  
> Carmelle - art(?)


	9. Makalaure to his colleague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makalaure voices his displeasure over decisions at the Academy in his absence.

My esteemed colleague Elemmire

I have received from you the list of admissions to our Academy this season. I am most disappointed to learn that the brothers Silmwe and Telpwe, sons of the shipwright Cirion, were not selected for admission to the Academy while other elves of lesser talent but nobler blood have been offered a place. I write this not only because the candidates are of my wife’s kin but also in acknowledgement of their raw talent – which I sincerely feel will breathe new life into our Academy and the field of music.

One might note that there seems to be a bias in the recent admissions towards applicants of Vanyar extraction. I trust my grandmother Indis is not to blame for this trend? I note that she has been invited by the Dean to stand in for me during the selection trials. Vanyarin music, though melodious, is formal to the point of stifling. Something I feel can be remedied by introducing some Telerin spontaneity within our student ranks.

Do request the lads play for you again, or better, hop down to the shipyard at Alqualonde during the mingling hour. I am sure you will agree with me that our Telerin cousins hide more unpolished gems that you ever thought possible. Please do not let my faith in your judgment be misplaced.

As to the issue you have raised previously – as much as it would rile my aunt Lady Anaire, my cousin Irisse has no aptitude for music as evidenced by her wanton use of the Academy’s string instruments as hunting tools. Moreover, the lady has written to my brother stating beyond a doubt her dislike of minstrelry her amil has selected as her calling. Thus it would be wise for Irisse to leave the Academy and apply herself to her true calling as a huntress.

Yours sincerely,

Kanafinwe Makalaure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Quenya  
> Silmwe - bright white man  
> Telpwe - silver man  
> Cirion - Ship -son


	10. Finwe to Mahtan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finwe confides his concerns to an old friend.

Dear Friend Mahtan

I write this letter to you out of concern about the sorry state of the marriage between our offspring. I have come to realize that although she does not show it much, Nerdanel is unhappy at Formenos. I sincerely hope that her upcoming visit to you will help her regain her spirits. I must acknowledge that my son has been overly consumed by his work such that he might have overlooked the feelings of his wife. Rest assured that I will speak with my son about this matter.

I am also alarmed by the unforeseen effect of this exile on our grandsons. It would seem that the lack of the Light thus far from the Trees may be stunting their growth, especially the little ones. The Ambarussa seem to be far shorter than any of their brothers at their age. One might even think them from the harsh days before the Great Journey. I would that the boys return to fair Tirion but they are all reluctant to leave their father.

Kano’s sensitive nature has suffered much with the darkness and he has become decidedly morbid in his thoughts. I believe Nelyo is similarly affected although he hides it well. Moryo has grown increasingly short-tempered and he has come to blows with his own brother Curvo over some small issue like missing blankets. I have persuaded Moryo to visit his wife but he is reluctant to be away for too long.

Things are not well between Curvo and his wife too despite the relative recentness of their union. Curvo is convinced his wife is denying him elflings while she accuses him of neglecting her in favour of his craft and other pursuits. The only one who seems to be thriving in Formenos is Turko. Indeed the surrounding woods seem to be his element, as befits a student of Lord Orome the Hunter.

I will try once more to persuade our boys to accompany their amme but I doubt I will have much success. If anything, the boys seem to be far closer to their atto than ever now. I suppose it is because there are few other companions about for them to mix with. I will remain with Feanaro during this trying time until the Valar lifts this unjust sentence of exile.

Your friend in all sincerity

Finwe


	11. Feanaro to Mahtan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feanor defends himself to his law-father.

Dear Master Mahtan

I must insist that I have in no way neglected my family any more than the typical Noldo. I am distressed that you believe those groundless allegations. Have I not sought to ensure the continued welfare of my family both in Tirion and here in Formenos? I have created a masterpiece in the Silmarilli and ensured the everlasting reputation of my House in the histories of the Eldar. It is with great regret that I am unable to best these precious jewels, the culmination of the wisdom and application of skills I have learnt as your apprentice and Lord Aule’s. Even now I will strive to best my creation of the Silmarilli although it would seem a futile task.

As to your daughter, rest assured that I do not and will not neglect her. Istarnie is just experiencing some passing homesickness for Tirion, no cause for concern. I am sure that with time, she will grow to love my keep at Formenos just as my sons have. She is free to practice her craft with the rock we have in plentiful supply hereabouts. Also, we have more than sufficient domestic help to deal with the everyday chores.

As to Ambarussa and Ambrato, their education has not suffered in any way as they are taught their letters by my eldest, who is a capable tutor in his own right. Moreover, they have their grandfather to teach them.  I will pass my skills at the forge to them when they are old enough. Already they have shown great promise as hunters under Tyelkormo’s tutelage.

This separation from Nolo’s children is probably for the best where my sons are concerned. Nelyo needs to grow up to his full potential as my eldest son without that sniveling Findekano holding him back. As for Turko, we must consider Eldar customs in light of his growing infatuation with Irisse. I would that the girl is my daughter instead of Nolo’s. I am surprised that Nolo and his wife managed to produce such a spirited lass between them.

A matter of concern to me is how my half-brother is probably messing up big time in Tirion. Nolo is not as wise as his name makes him out to be. Alas the sentence of exile still sits on me. My guess is that Vanya bitch Indis probably runs the court now seeing how naïve my little brother is. A dark time for all Noldor indeed.

Until my return, yours respectfully

Feanaro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Istarnie - possibly a version of Nerdanel's mother-name from Tolkien's unpublished notes.


	12. Feanaro to Nerdanel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feanor requests Nerdanel's return to Formenos.

Dear Istarnie

I must write that I disappointed with and dismayed by your decision to remain in Tirion. Have you given no thought as to your sons? You accuse me falsely of having neglected you but I assure you that your welfare and happiness (and that of our sons) are the foremost in my mind. True, Formenos is not as lively as Tirion but surely the solitude here is conducive to artistic inspiration?

Your home is with me, with us – your husband and children. The Ambrussa miss you awfully. They keep asking me when their amme will return. What should I say to them? You know they are still youngsters by Eldar years. Your law-daughter by Curvo is very young and of a willful temper. She needs the support of a wiser nis. Curvo has come close to blows with her and you know such discord is not good in a union so young.

The others miss you too. Atto misses your company. I did try to make time out to play a few rounds of chess but he keeps losing so quickly and I get bored. I am never a good listener as you know. His stories of the old days just make me sleepy. The older boys just try to amuse themselves hunting and drinking. And you know how snappy a drunken Moryo can be. He needs your firm hand to keep him from starting fights with his brothers.

Formenos may not be the best place for a family but it is still home – at least until the damned Valar lifts the sentence of exile on me. I shall return in triumph to Tirion then and that sniveling fool Nolo will hand over that which is mine by birthright. You shall then have all the best marble in Eldamar for your sculptures, I promise. Why, I will even set up your sculptures in the Main Square for all to admire. We can demolish that unsightly Mindon tower while we are at it.

Istarnie, I trust you will soon come to your senses and return to us at Formenos. When you do, please pick up some new harp strings for Kano from that Telerin harp-maker in the Street of Swallows. He has worn out his harp already with his constant plucking. Nelyo would like some gold braiding to trim his saddle and Turko requests a new hunting knife after he broke his scuffling with Moryo.

The boys send their amme their love.

Feanaro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone think Nerdanel will heed her husband's letter and return to Formenos?


	13. Feanaro to Nerdanel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feanor tries to convince his wife to return to Formenos again.

Dear Istarnie

I am dismayed that despite my urging, you have opted to remain in Tirion. I insist this stubborn willfulness must cease.

What is this foolishness we hear about your accepting a commission from Alqualonde for a collection of statues for their parks? What do you mean you are making a statue of Nolo on request of his wife for the palace garden? He has no right to have his ugly mug befouling the palace grounds, the little snake. Do you know those projects will keep you busy in Tirion for two years at least? Are you doing this to me on purpose?

What’s so bad about Formenos? The boys love it here. You could have at least visited for a bit, instead of sending Moryo back with news and his brothers’ gifts. The boys need your motherly touch. I know I am asking a lot of you, but please think of our sons.

The twins are missing you terribly. They would have gone with Moryo but he was visiting his wife and it would not be fair to expect them to babysit. I would propose that you and Moryo’s wife put all your projects on hold and come up to Formenos for the sake of family. I am sure you will get used to the place. I would ask Kano’s wife to come too except for that inconvenient Telerin practice of brides staying with their parents until their first elfling. Moreover, the skinny thing would probably wilt here unlike a strong Noldor nis like you.

The stars here are beautiful, even more so than even in Alqualonde. Allow me to show you their beauty as we lie on the roof under the stars making love. Don’t worry about the boys, I will ask Atto take them out fishing overnight. Moryo has set up a nice lean-to by the lake. I am sure he wouldn’t mind sharing his best fishing spot with his brothers.

I promise I will not neglect you, beloved. Allow me to prove it by recreating that magic we first created in your atar’s forge…  when we first kissed and I had you up against the workbench and… _(large scorch mark)_  I look forward to making you… _(scorch mark)_ and _(burn mark)_ until we are all worn out.

Apologies, I accidentally knocked over the candle. The twins have hidden the lamp stones again tonight - the little mischiefs.

Missing you, dear heart

Feanaro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers welcome to fill in the blanks for those scorch marks. Think Feanor's appeal will succeed this time?


	14. Carnistir to his wife 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carnistir reports that he has returned to Formenos and reminisces to his wife about the time he spent in Tirion.

Dear Helwe

I must write to inform you that I have returned safely to Formenos. Sadly, my homecoming was not well-received as I hoped. Atto is fuming because amme has decided to stay on in Tirion. That ingrate Kano complained I bought him cheap harp-strings. Nelyo said the braid I got is not strong enough and Kormo said he had Curvo make him a better hunting knife than any which can be bought on the market. To top things off, someone has been in my lean-to by the lake. You know the one I spoke of making it our private getaway in Formenos? Idiots cleaned some fish in there and left a mess of guts and scales on the pallet.

The only one who seems happy with my news from Tirion is grandfather. He misses my uncles, aunts and cousins a lot, I guess. 

Still, I must agree that my stay with you was not ill-spent. From the way you tackled me at the city gate and wrestled me into your workshop, you must miss me as much as I miss you these past months. For one moment, I thought you were not going to restrain yourself and tear off my clothes in the street in front of dear cousin Naro and uncle Arafinwe. I thought Naro’s eyes were going to pop out of their sockets and uncle will have to pick them off the street. You made quite an impression, darling. 

I also congratulate you on having created that wonderful new dyeing technique. I am sure that shade of cloth will be a hot commodity on the markets, enough to rival Telerin purple – at least it will not reek of rotten fish.

I guess we really shook up the entire artisan’s quarter with our bed-sports – at least enough for some prude to lodge a complaint about the racket with Cousin Turko. Hee-hee, it was wicked making him wait downstairs with Cousin Laurefindil listening to us while we went at it like rabbits. It was their fault for being Justice of the Peace and Market Warden. Their faces were as red as beetroots when we finally came down from the attic. Ai Valar, I thought Turko might just die when you told him he would do better to go home, poke his wife and create another elfling instead of bothering loving couples.

Thank you for the wonderful weekend, my naughty girl.

Carnistir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turko - Turgon  
> Laurefindil - Glorfindel. 
> 
> Fun fact- the most expensive dye in antiquity is Tyrian purple. Extracted from sea snails, it has a distinctive fishy odour.


	15. Finwe to his daughters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finwe writes to his daughters, Lalwen and Findis. I have made some slight rewrites to Findis' letter from her father.

Dear Lalwen

I am distressed to hear from your amme your continued troubles with your husband. Nolo has been kind enough to put you and Laurefindil up at his house but perhaps it is time to consider moving out. with Itarille’s birth, Nolo’s house has become decidedly crowded. It will only be a matter of time before Finno finds himself a wife and Irisse does not seem to be getting married any time soon. And who is to say Elenwe would not provide her daughter with a sibling or two in the coming years?

Moreover, Laurefindil is now of age and despite his close friendship with Turukano, it is unbecoming for him to continue imposing on his uncle’s hospitality. Anaire has voiced her concerns on this due to Irisse’s rumoured interest in fair-haired neri. I would like to know the actual identity of her supposed lover and arrange a match if all is well within Eldar customs. That girl is growing too wild to be managed by her parents.

I am proud to learn that Laurefindil has been appointed to the post of Market Warden. I believe this is the start of a future court career despite what naysayers say. He is a fine young elf and has the makings of a future leader. Nolo has nothing but praise for him.

Your amme and I have spoken of this many times before I left Tirion. Your amme is of the opinion a nis’ rightful place is beside her husband and you should return to yours. I know you have tried to obey your amme and return to him, only to leave when you next quarrel. However, I offer you a home in the palace- just a few rooms for you and your son’s private use. We are considering the old nursery rooms on the East Wing. You could also have access to the gardens you so loved as an elfling.

Tears and anger does not suit you, my smiling one. Your brothers and sister feel the same. We wish nothing but happiness for you and your son.

Your loving atar

Finwe

 

* * *

 

Dear Findis

It gives me great joy to hear of your achievements in herb-lore and the healing arts as recognized by the Guild of Healers of Tirion. Despite your amme’s urgings to the contrary, I feel that one should not be rushed into matters of gravest importance such as marriage. You have the right to decide who to bind yourself to for eternity.

At the same time, I beseech you give careful consideration before embarking on your studies under Lady Este. Studies under the Valar are not to be taken lightly and demand the utmost commitment as a student. Lorien is so very far from Tirion and we fear the austere lifestyle imposed on the disciples of Este and Irmo might not be to your liking. Curufinwe’s tutelage under Lord Aule was different as Lord Aule is a lot more tolerant about his disciples than your typical Vala. 

I note the unease of which you write concerning the Vala Melkor. Perhaps you are thinking too much into the issue? I believe the Valar will protect us from any further mischief from him. Your suggestion the Valar send out a posse of Maiar to hunt him down with express purpose of banishing from Arda is commendable though a little excessive. I understand that Curufinwe shares your concerns as well but I trust in the Valar’s decision with regards to this matter.

Despite your urging and your amme’s, my decision to remain in Formenos stays unchanged. I will not return to Tirion until the Valar lifts the sentence and allow Curufinwe to return to Tirion. Nolo is doing a great job as regent in my absence. Thus there is no need for me to return. I fully appreciate the time I have to bond with my eldest son and his sons – something I have not been able to do in Tirion as Noldoran.

I strongly counsel against letting your amme travel hence as you know how your brother Curufinwe will react to her presence.

Your atar

Finwe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of irony concerning the future Morgoth. Indis coming to Formenos is not a good idea.


	16. Sons to Nerdanel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Failing to convince his wife to return, Feanor resorts to having his sons tug at the maternal heart-strings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These letters are written over a period of time.

Dear Amme

Despite what you may hear from others, we are managing fine here. Moryo and Kormo have not slit each other’s throats. The Ambarussa have not killed anyone with their pranks yet, even though Grandfather had a nasty spill with those marbles on the last stair. Atto misses you and keeps asking if I can see you from the tallest tower. I was expecting dear Findekano to visit.

Don’t worry about Grandfather, Kano is keeping him company in his room and he should be right as rain once his back heals. Atto and Curvo busy in the forge as usual. I have to step in with the cooking as Quilde seems to have more than she can handle, especially when we bring home a deer. She’s a slight thing and seems a bit squeamish about offal and blood. She looks set for a fit every time Kormo returns from a successful hunt.

Moryo is spending time fishing by the lake alone. He did cheer up a bit after a brief stay in Tirion. I would like to spend a weekend with my cousin in Tirion but I doubt Aunt Anaire would approve. Thus I have extended an invitation to Finno but we have no word from him yet. I miss him terribly and hope the duties of court would allow him some respite to visit.

Atto asks me to ask you to return to Formenos but if you are happier in Tirion, I support your decision. I understand your dedication to your craft and wish you the best in your projects.

May Lord Aule continue to inspire you to greater heights in your craft.

Your loving son,

Maitimo

 

* * *

Dear Amme

Woe is me. My planned jaunt to Aqualonde to visit my dear Linde has been stricken down by an unexpected accident. I know the fault is not Grandfather’s for he is indeed in pain. It is only by virtue of some potent numbing herbs he is able to sit up in bed. Atto has tasked Nelyo with punishing the culprits responsible but you know my brother has a soft spot in his heart for the Ambarussa.

We have called the healer but Formenos is a little remote and I doubt the local healer is capable enough. You know the best healers remained in the palace. Atto sent for one from Tirion – actually, I dispatched the messenger as you know Atto will never send to Uncle Nolo or the others for help. I will use my meagre knowledge of herbs and my music to keep Grandfather comfortable till then. It would be too much to ask of Grandfather to undertake the journey back to Tirion. Moreover, he is adamant on staying here.

We all miss you. However, I feel you should choose as your heart dictates as I understand fully the frustrations of being unable to practice one’s calling.

I fear I must be brief as I hear Grandfather calling. It is time for his next dose.

Yours respectfully,

Makalaure

 

* * *

Dear Amme

Atto insists I write to you. When will you be back?

I will not bore you with what I have been up to as I know you are not interested in hunting or hounds. Still, we miss your venison roast- could you hand us the recipe for the herb mix so that Nelyo can make the roast? I sincerely promise not to hurt Moryo, even if he is an irritating prat. It is his fault for leaving his stuff where Huan can get at it.

Grandfather has recovered, small thanks to the healer Findekano brought with him from Tirion. The silly elf was so easily frightened. Ha! You should have seen his face when I had him hold the offal when I was cleaning out that deer. He almost fainted when dear Huan came to say hi. I guess he is halfway back to Tirion by now. As for Grandfather, he is well enough to walk about but he cannot join us hunting for a few more weeks until his back is stronger.

Could you do me a favor please? When you decide to come back, could you please bring Irisse along too? Finno told me Aunt Anaire refused to allow her to travel to Formenos without a female chaperone. As if she needs a nursemaid still. I want to take her out to the woods and (Dog slobber)

Oh, Huan says he misses you too.

Tyelkormo

P.S. You will be proud to know the Ambarussa took down their very first boar all by themselves, a real monster hog. I know I am proud of my baby brothers.

 

* * *

Dear Amme

(Inkblot) Huan chewed up my letters from Helwe and left dog hair all over my clothes. There are rats in my bedroom and someone stole my blankets. Atto is mad I have been missing dinner and staying out by the lake fishing and I am banned from leaving the keep now. Instead I have to help him out at the (inkblot) forge. You know I find the forge stuffy and filthy and I was never any good at smith–work. I prefer hanging out in my room working on that tapestry, which the (inkblot) rats got to, but Curvo says that is nis’ work. Little (inkblot)

Curvo is being an insufferable show-off with his wife. I mean, I have walked in on them in the baths- just like him to hog all the hot water so that he can (inkblot) his silly wife. The other day they were (inkblot) on the dining table and Grandfather caught them in the corridor with (inkblot)… Well, at least someone is getting laid.

Is there any truth to the rumours about Helwe with some (inkblot)? Finno is not speaking. I refuse to believe Helwe will see anything in those (inkblot).  Must be those (inkblot) gossips from Tirion with nothing better to do.

Oh, Huan chewed up my quills too, so pardon the mess. I wish (inkblot) Kormo can keep his hounds under control. (inkblot)

When will you be back, amme? We need you here please (inkblot)

Carnistir

 

* * *

 

Dear Amme

Atto needs you back with us and so do we.

After much discussion with Atto, I have decided that it is time to expand our family. I aim to beget an elfling within the next few months. Quilde was not too keen on the idea at first, but you know I can be very persuasive. Atto says I take after him in that aspect.

Well, to be fair, only Kano and Moryo are married too. Kano’s wife is stuck in Aqualonde- stupid Telerin customs, you know. As for dear Moryo, his wife must be cuckolding him like crazy with all the apprentice neri in her workshop. No smoke without flame, they say. I hear they almost shook the building to bits with their bed-sport. That is one lusty nis my brother hooked up with.  

Atto complains now that I spend too much time with Quilde but I am sure she appreciates the attention. Moryo can help out at the forge instead of fishing or sewing like a nis. It is not as though the fish are going anywhere. If we go at it at least five times a day and another five times at night, I am sure she will take eventually.  Why, I even talked Kano into making up some of those enhancing herbal teas for us.

Amme, you can look forward to becoming a grandmother soon. I will write again when it is confirmed. I am sure you will return to Formenos to help us with the pregnancy and baby then.

Excuse me but I must go attend to Quilde again. Maybe this time we will get lucky.

Your son with affection

Curufinwe

 

* * *

 

Dear Amme (inkblot)

We tell funny thing happen to us.

We go hunting in the woods and see Cousin Fin (inkblot) and Nelyo by lake. They say they go hunting but didn’t bring bows. Silly Nelyo.

We hide in bush to watch them. Nelyo playing with Finno’s hair. We think Nelyo likes dark hair like Finno’s but we like our red hair, just like Nelyo’s. (Smudge) They kiss very long time. Maybe their lips got stuck (inkblot)

 (Inkblot) They take off clothes but no go swim in lake. (inkblot) They put clothes on bush. They roll about on grass playing and making funny sounds. Silly elves. Maybe Finno cannot swim. Then Neylo’s willy got stung by something and Finno say he kiss it better. (Smudge)

Then Nelyo let Cousin Finno sit on his lap without putting his clothes on first and they make more funny sounds. Then (smudge) They look so funny we start laughing in bush. They jump up and start shouting at us. We think they angry we take their clothes and throw in lake.

We miss you, amme.

Love, Ambarussa

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the atrocious grammar in the twins' letter, inkblots and stuff but I think you get the idea.


	17. Makalaure to his wife 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maglor writes to his wife.

Beloved songbird

I am delighted to hear of your latest composition with our friend Lindo winning the Song Fest awards. It is an honour to be selected to sing at the welcome for Uncle Arafinwe’s official visit next month. Do not fret about those late nights practising by the sea as I trust you two completely as my wife and best friend. Lindo is a gentleman and he would never presume to take advantage of a lady. You did keep him from being mobbed by the nissi at the Song Fest, did you?  

It is with profound regrets that I am unable to visit you due to hiccups in my father’s house. After Amme left, we found that no one else could manage the household finances save me. I do not trust my brothers to spend one week without emptying out the household coffers. When Cousin Findekano left, my big brother filled his saddlebags with rubies and diamonds, not to sell on our behalf in town but as a gift. Atto was not amused when he found out.

Moreover, should I leave Formenos, Atto insists I take the twins along and you know they are more trouble than they are worth. I can just imagine the mischief the pair will stir up with your nephews. The other day, they set Curufinwe’s bed on fire whilst he and his lady were occupied in it. It would never do to have them burn one of your atto’s ships.  Curufinwe is trying to talk his wife into staying now as she threatens to leave for her amil's.

The couple is trying for an elfling, hard enough for my proud little brother to approach me for help. I have brewed some of the special teas for nissi you told me of. However, I fear I may have mixed up the ingredients since all that action between them should have produced an elfling by now. Does pennyroyal and willow bark help prevent or aid pregnancies? Curufinwe is thinking of taking Quilde to a healer to be checked out.

My brother’s eagerness to start a family has set me thinking of ours. Firstly, I must confess that we are both dedicated to our music and might not be the best parents. I grew up in a house with two artisans and we children do tend to be overlooked at times. Hence I would love to move to Alqualonde so that our little ones would have the love and affection of your large and warm-hearted family. I will not mind at all if they are to be raised in the way of your people, though I will not break that news to Atto just yet.

With deepest love

Laure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maglor got it wrong - he has been brewing Curufin's wife tea to prevent pregnancies.


	18. Finwe to Arafinwe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finwe writes to his youngest child.

Dear Ingoldo

It is with great delight that we received the news of Artaresto’s first steps. I am sure Eldalote and Angarato must be very proud of their firstborn. I trust Artanis forgave him for emptying ink all over her hair? Young ones can be quite a handful at that age. Perhaps you should arrange a play-date with Turukano’s Itarille. Elflings need each other’s company to grow up properly.

About your proposed visit and sojourn in Alqualonde, you have my full approval. Nolo can manage things in Tirion and it would be good for Earwen to visit her parents. We all know Olwe dotes on his only daughter. Do remember to bring some of the Feanarion lamps for your law-father. I am sure they will be of much use to his sons when they go fishing since they are waterproof. On your return, be sure to pick up some of the famous Telerin purple silk for your amil. Your amme needs to add some colour to her wardrobe.  

We have heard from Findekano of Findarato’s current infatuation with a certain Vanya nis. I would strongly advise you to arrange a betrothal with her parents post-haste since your firstborn and the lady have already been witnessed cuddling in in the gazebo outside the Tirion Library. We do not need any more gossip after the kissing incident between Findekano and Maitimo during the last festival. I am sure they were both drunk then though. Just wish the twins will quit making up naughty songs about them kissing in the bushes.  

As to Findarato’s growing interest in the harp, I would recommend Makalaure as a tutor but failing that, the Academy of Music in Tirion would serve just as well. Still, I feel their syllabus is slightly deficient in the field of glamour-casting and songs of power. I don’t suppose Findarato would be agreeable to leaving his lady and moving to Formenos for a bit? I am sure Makalaure would not object to teaching him here.  

Do not worry about us here in Formenos. Though a word or two in favour of your brother’s return to Tirion will be appreciated.

Your atar,

Finwe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps Finrod should have taken those music lessons from Maglor, he might have survived his encounter with Sauron later in life.


	19. Makalaure to fellow minstrels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makalaure composes and writes to his fellow minstrels, master and novice alike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linde is Maglor's wife. Lindo is his friend, fellow minstrel and little brother of Earwen. Of course, Maglor will gravitate towards the Teleri/Lindar for their love of singing.

Dear Swan Prince Lindo

Congrats on your success at the Swan Festival. Yes, we hear of it even up here in the boondocks of Formenos. I guess it was neck-to-neck with my dear wife Linde all the way. Of course, I wasn’t there to compete in the solo segment this round. My uncle Ara and his family must have nipped down to Alqualonde during the event. Did my cousin Findarato join in the song competitions too? I hear from my grandfather he has been taking a keen interest in the harp. Perhaps you might consider taking him under your wing as he is your nephew by Lady Earwen after all.

Tirion may have the only formal Academy of Music but I fear its standards have fallen after Grandma Indis was appointed to the board. You know how bland Vanyarin tastes can be. It is fine if you are singing some hymn of praise to the Valar but hey, we need some spirit and life in our art. I am delighted that you have also taken Linde’s nephews under your wing as students. They are a talented pair.  

I enclose a score I have been working on in Formenos for your opinion. I crafted the melody in the style of the Lindar. I feel it is too melodramatic but Linde thinks it a masterpiece even in its raw form. Well, my wife thinks all of my works are wonderful, even the doodles. I need your honest critical opinion on it. It is about a couple who are separated by the Sea and do not know if they would meet again. I am surrounded by philistines here. Would you believe that my little brother Curufinwe said I should have the ner leap to his death so that he may be reborn in Aman and reunited with his love? Pah. I wonder what his wife sees in him to put up with Formenos.

Yours sincerely

Makalaure

 

* * *

 

Dearest songbird

I must apologize by inflicting my unpolished work upon you and you are too overwhelming in your praise of my latest composition. I must have accidentally slipped it into the envelope with my letter. I have added a revised version of the lyrics for you from Stanza 1 to 15. The ending is still in the works.

I note your desire for a happy ending – having the hero craft a ship, sail to Aman and be reunited with his beloved. I promise I will endeavor to work that into a final stanza of the ballad. The title suggested – _The Mariner_ \- might just give the plot away though. I am thinking of the _Lay of Elwe and Faniel_ but Grandfather Finwe disapproves of me using his best friend’s name.  You know the one who was lost during the Great Journey.

Which sounds better – _‘led by a bird, the ship westward saileth towards’_ or _‘led by a star’?_ Should the ship be crafted from ash or birch? I fear having the entire vessel stitched from orc-skins like Carnistir’s beaver-skin canoe just sounds weird. Not to mention having any part of the creatures of the Shadow brought to Valinor just sounds so wrong.

Your struggling minstrel

Laure

 

* * *

 

Dear Cousin Findarato

I am pleased to hear of your forthcoming betrothal. I am flattered that you have extended so graciously an invitation for me to sing at the ceremony. Alas I fear that I would have to pass in deference to Grandmother Indis’ wishes to have the Valmar palace choir shipped into Tirion for the event – boring. You may consider serenading your lady after the rites, just to liven things up for an unforgettable moment in her life. If she is game, she might sing a duet with you.

Look, I have heard you on the harp before my atar was exiled. You have potential. With a bit of work, you might even become a master. Your voice has matured much from when Curufinwe teased you about sounding like a chipmunk. You were both elflings then and trust me, Curufinwe still squeals like a girl even now. You have an impressive vocal range and I am sure you can pull off the popular love ballads _Love Until Arda Breaks_ and _In the Starlight_. Other songs you might consider are _Wings of Love_ and _By the Trees_. I sang at my binding with my wife and our official singer. You may wish to get a minstrel to accompany you if you still feel you are not up to it.

Here are some recommendations for accompanying minstrel – Elemmire, he is Vanya and might meet grandma’s approval but he is more contemporary in his tastes than most of his people. Cousin Findekano has a good strong voice and is skilled on the harp too. Turukano might do as a singer too. Avoid asking your brothers or Laurefindil – they are shockingly tone-deaf for elves. Nerwen’s voice is still a little undeveloped at this stage. She will need a lot more work and time before she is ready to sing officially.

Yours sincerely

Makalaure


	20. Finwe to Indis 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concerned with his son's growing obsession with the Silmarilli, Finwe seeks Indis' aid in begging the Valar to lift their sentence of exile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melkor visits and Feanor slams the door in his face.

Dearest Indis

More months have lapsed since I left Tirion than I ever dreamt I would spend away from you, dear wife. Would that I could hasten back to the city and you! Alas, developments here have taken a turn such that I do not trust leaving my eldest and his sons alone. We have received a surprise visit from a Vala – Lord Melkor, and Curufinwe slammed the door in his face – literally. Lord Melkor soon left in a very dark mood, I may add. We now have a huge dent in the perimeter wall where he kicked it. Curufinwe should at least ask Lord Melkor to put in a word with his brother over the exile. 

I admit I was not privy to whatever had passed between them back in Tirion but I must agree that such rudeness is no way to treat anyone, Valar or not. Nelyo is of the opinion that our Vala visitor put certain ideas into his father’s mind about Nolo, thus precipitating that unfortunate quarrel in Tirion. The enforced separation of both brothers might have allowed Curufinwe’s temper to cool, but the time has since passed and I fear exile might prove harmful to Curufinwe’s well-being.

Curvo informs me his atto has been spending much of his time in the vault talking to his Silmarilli. When in such dark moods, he brings to mind his departed amme. We all know how Miriel got over her needlework. He has been taking his meals and sleeping in the vault with those gems in the past week after Melkor’s visit. I have half a mind to chuck Curufinwe’s jewels into the lake to cure him of his unseemly obsession but it would be too cruel a fate for any craftsman.

What the boy needs is to get out of the house or meet some friends. Perhaps the Guild of Loremasters might send some learned elves like Rumil to hold a debate in Formenos? I know the last debate Curufinwe hosted regarding the infallibility of the Valar created uproar in Aman. I promise to vet the topics to be discussed this time. Alternatively, could you check if we can persuade some of Lord Aule’s apprentices to trot over to work with Curufinwe on some project?

During my extended bed-rest, I have drafted plans on how to spruce up Formenos a bit, starting with that leaky roof. It might also be wise to extend the stables so that we may extend an invitation to guests and throw a party here to lighten up the mood. I believe a huge crystal chandelier in the hall and some stylish mosaics on the walls will really inject a new lease of life to the lodge.   

When you visit your brother in Valmar for the Festival of Flowers, please ask him to put in a good word or two for Curufinwe. We know Ingwe has the ear of Lord Manwe.

With much affection,

Finwe

P.S. The twins send their regards. Please find enclosed a dried squirrel tail. Flowers are hard to come by here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what Indis would make of the dried squirrel tail.


	21. Feanaro to Nolofinwe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feanor writes a letter to his brother at Finwe's behest and gets really snarky in the process.

Dear Half-brother Nolofinwe

The only reason I am writing this letter is because Atto insisted we reconcile and shaking hands is a bit too much to ask with you stuck in Tirion and I in Formenos. Atto also requested that I thank your (scribbled-out) amil and his Snottiness Ingwe for speaking with the Valar and getting me an invite to their next big party. Then I suppose they want us to hug and make up - Ugh. I will wear my breastplate armour and you better not be wearing that glittery silver-blue tunic your wife gave you. The glitter will get everywhere. 

How are you? Seriously, can’t you do anything right in Tirion? Oops, Atto says I should not be so harsh on you since ruling a city is tough business. Well, I don’t know how the Guild of Loremasters could get into a riot with members of the Guild of Healers, or what quarrel the weavers could have with smiths. That water pump on the Street of Craftsmen has and always will be property of the Guild of the Jewel-smiths, never the dyers. The incident between the Telerin embassy and the Guild of Cooks is a no-brainer – seriously, stuffed swan?  No, it still counts even if the swan is nothing but a dressed-up goose. How did Ara let that one slip by him?

Really, how in all Arda did your wife bust her dress allowance when your amil managed even with all her silly white muslin gowns that constantly need replacing? I never had such problems with my wife – and she looks great even in her work smock- Your Anaire looks like (scratched-out) What did you ever see in that nis?

Now, I should write about the children. First, I thank your children, Finno and Irisse especially, for their continuing friendship with my sons. Indeed, we will need a postbox especially for Nelyo’s mail with the volume of correspondence between him and Finno. I will gladly host Irisse should she desire to visit Formenos. Her brothers need not escort her as my Turko will gladly show her about. Atto says I should ask about Arakano’s training, so here goes – has that boy figured out how to use a bow yet? And more importantly, where to aim?

Atto feels I should stop here before I commit my opinions about the rest of your brood to paper. Something about not writing if I have nothing good to write.

Send my regards to my niece, Irisse. She is welcome under my roof anytime. 

Crown Prince of the Noldor

Curufinwe Feanaro 

P.S. Atto sends his apologies for not attending Findarato’s betrothal party and promises to attend the binding. Who wore more jewels? My half-nephew or his Vanya maid?

P.P.S. Keep your sniveling Finno and his soppy letters away from my Nelyo. Doesn’t your boy have anything better to do with his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps Finwe should have just burnt the letter before it got posted. 
> 
> The letters from Formenos should end soon with the Darkening approaching.


	22. Ambarussa to Amme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins do not fancy writing letters much but make an exception for their amil.

Dear Amme

 _Sorry we not write sooner like Grandfather say we should._ Huan he keep eating our letters. (ink blot)

We look forward to seeing you again and Grandfather Mahtan. _Can we help at his forge?_ Mean Curvo say we not allowed in forge here after we make big mess – _We start big fire_ – Telvo, you promised not to tell- (ink blot)

Grandfather says we need to stop running about the woods and learn our letters properly. We prefer learn hunting or help in forge. _Letters make our head ache._ (ink blot) We ask Kano to help write but he busy with stupid music.

Telvo is a big baby who misses you so very much. He cry for amme sometimes. _Do not. Pityo is a big liar, don’t listen to him._

See you soon.

Love

Ambarussa

P.S. We fought big bear in woods – Moryo say he make new rug from bear for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins seriously need a proper tutor for their letters.


	23. Tyelkormo to Irisse 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celegorm makes plans to explore the shadowy south of Aman and extends an invitation to his favourite cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints of Finno-Russa and attempts to circumvent their elders intercepting their mail.

Dear Cousin Irisse

I have received your letters, _and your brother’s_. I refrained from reading them aloud over the dinner table for fear of upsetting Grandfather although the temptation is great. Not that Grandfather is clueless about our brothers, but he would consider it bad form to mention such things before maidens and children. Please! The twins have just reached their majority. The Ambarussa certainly are no babies in the woods. Just ask them what our big brothers got up to by the lake the last time Finno visited.

Moryo appreciates your thanking him over the doeskin gloves. How about some thanks for the one who brought that deer home, namely me? I reassure you even with Huan’s help, it was hard work lugging it home. No one appreciates the hunter. I am certain sneaky Moryo made off with that silver fox pelt I was saving for you.

We should go out hunting together soon as we get back to Tirion – explore new woods. I know the woods here around Formenos like the back of my hand now and need somewhere new to explore. Just you and I, and we can take the twins along if we need to make up the numbers. Curvo and Moryo will be too busy poking their wives. (Dog-slobber) Oops, mustn’t forget my furry friend Huan. Crazy mutt keeps messing up the letters ever since Atto taught him to sic certain articles of Maitimo’s mail.

Hear there are some dark, creepy woods down in the south of Aman…  Who knows what manner of beasts lurk there? Are you game for some adventure, Risse?

With kisses,

Tyelkormo

P.S. Huan sends more licks and slobber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celegorm displays surprising self-control at times.


	24. Curufinwe's wife to her sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curufin's wife writes home to family.

Dear Carmelle

What joy it is that we hear of the planned formal reconciliation between my stubborn law-father and his brother. Our years of exile in Eru-forsaken place are at an end. Of course, there is the remotest chance Prince Curufinwe’s temper might just get the better of him- No, I must think positive.

The keep has been a hive of activity all week with the household preparing for the reconciliation party in Tirion. The twins are so very eager to see the city they last saw as children and their amme. The older ones have been helping their atto pack for the journey. Even Huan that crazy mutt has been roped in by Tyelkormo as pack-animal. I do not think having that hound carry the hams is a good idea though.

It’s a pity my law-father insisted he is not going to wear his precious jewels to the party but leave them locked up in the vault. Then again I guess with the breastplate he intends to wear, he has nowhere to pin them on. Kanafinwe is finally composing music which does not make one want to weep or leap from a tower in despair - a nice cheery tune for the celebrations.

I am looking forward to the singing, feasting and dancing. Curvo summoned a dressmaker from Tirion to the keep so that I may have a new dress made for the party. Isn’t that so thoughtful of him? I chose a lovely wine-red silk fabric with silver embroidering cut in a fashion the dressmaker swears is the latest in all Aman. 

Curvo insisted there should be time after the feast for us to call on atto and amme even though it might be awfuly late.  Finally I feel ready to embark on motherhood- Curvo was getting a bit worried about us ever having elflings, especially after the local healers pronounced our problem as prolonged melancholy on my part and anxiety on his due to the unfavourable climate here. Of course, my law-brother’s tea does work wonders in ensuring a nis’ biological rhythms. So I am tossing out the entire lot and starting work on a baby blanket. Curvo says we should have at least seven elflings, like his atto did. For me, two is enough – hopefully a son and daughter.

The only snag is that Grandfather Finwe has decided not to attend but to remain in Formenos. He is still a bit sore about Valar exiling his favourite son, so Nelyafinwe claims. Morifinwe says it is because he wants to fix up the broken wall Melkor kicked in before riding off to the party so as to not steal the thunder from his sons. Finwe is still very popular in Tirion I suppose.

I look forward to returning to civilization and seeing the family once more.

Tell Atto and Amme I love them

Your loving sister

Quilde


	25. Russandol to Findekano 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Russa-Finno fluff and naughtiness.

Dearest Finno

Finally at long last, our esteemed grandfather has talked some long overdue sense into atto. Hopefully, this reconciliation between our fathers will be for real. Atto keeps going about the big mess your atar has created in Tirion for him to clean up. It can’t be that bad, can it? Please tell me our favourite meeting spot along the city wall has not been bricked up. It is so hard to find privacy in a city like Tirion.

I think Atto is onto us. He has been sifting through the letters coming to Formenos recently. A crafty move sending the naughtier ones with Irisse’s letters to Kormo, Finno. Please ask Moryo’s wife, Helwien the dyer, to send any future letters. Moryo can be trusted to hold his tongue. Kormo not so much. For some reason he was making puns over dinner about stallions and chains after your- ahem- rather detailed fantasy. I trust you are getting teased by Irisse too?

You just had to keep those saucy missives coming, didn’t you? Thanks to them, the laundress here thinks I have a bed-wetting problem.  Atto just reminded me to go see a discreet healer as soon as we reached Tirion. Well, the only healer I need is you.

I wish we could find a place for just the two of us. I hear there is unexplored wilderness down south we could consider checking out. A small hut in a forest clearing with plentiful clean water and game is all we need. 

Looking forward to seeing you again.

Russandol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knew it will be too much to ask Celegorm to be discreet.


	26. Makalaure to wife 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maglor makes plans to leave Tirion for Alqualonde and go Telerin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, what could have been but for the Oath.

Dearest songbird of my heart

Glad tidings! We might be returning to Tirion for good in the near future. The Valar have set up an official gathering for Atto and Uncle Nolo to reconcile. If all goes well, there will be a grand celebration in all Tirion. I only wish Grandfather Finwe would agree to come with us to the feast instead of fussing about that wall Lord Melkor kicked in – Blame Atto. He was the one who had to tick off a Vala. Hope this does not come back to bite us.

Please do not trouble yourself to undertake the journey to Tirion. I know how travel away from the sea weighs down on your fea. Instead, please check out some suitable houses we could raise our family in. A lovely view of the sea a must, and plenty of space for elflings. If there are none we like, we will build one ourselves – I do know some great craftsmen in Tirion. It will be a dream house.

Atto might not be pleased, but I have decided. Once this whole reconciliation feast is over, I am moving to Alqualonde for good. I know things are a little cramped at your folks’. Perhaps I could find a room at the inn or bunk with Prince Lindo in the meantime. You don’t suppose he would mind, would he? We better get started on the elflings too while we fix up our new abode. Lindo can be honorary godfather to the little ones. He would love that since he is great with children. It’s a pity he has not yet found his soulmate.

How is his latest plan for music school coming along? It’s a pity the last one got washed out to sea when Lord Osse got sick of the noise from the practice sessions. Perhaps he could build on something more solid than a sandbar this time? I am sure we can find employment there. I am handing in my resignation to the Academy in Tirion after they have utterly Vanyarized the whole curriculum under Grandma Indis.

Remember to wear the pearl necklace I gave you the last time I visited you. I have some private plans involving a quiet white sand beach and sea shells.

Linde, your wandering minstrel is coming home at last. 

Laure


	27. Carnistir to wife 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caranthir really, really misses his wife. Fingon and Maedhros should know better than to trust little brothers that much.

Dear Helwe

Your husband is returning to Tirion. Finno’s naughty letters to Maitimo have inspired some ideas for how we can inject some oomph into our love life. Never thought stick-in-the-mud Turukano would have such a daring big brother. Do you have some spare silks and washable dyes we can use for our games?

I would so like to beat Curvo in giving atto his first grandchild. Little prig has been spreading some nasty tales to atto and grandfather about you. Will so love to get back at Curvo for his remarks about you and the apprentices. My Helwe will never cheat on me. Forgive me, I am no wordsmith like Kano, so in lieu of fancy words and poetry, I will show you in person how much I miss you as soon as we get back to the city.

Missing you very much

Carnistir

P.S. I saved a silver fox pelt for you from the hunt. Do you wish to make a stole of it or just cut it up for glove trimming, my foxy gal? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so that's where Celegorm's fox pelt went.


	28. Finwe to Nolofinwe 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finwe has big plans for Formenos. Must be the lake and the stars.

Dear son

Please send your amme my sincerest apologies. I will remain in Formenos until after the celebrations. The entire point of the event is for you and Curufinwe to make up. You don’t need the Noldoran tripping about the place. Moreover, I would like finish drawing up the plans for remodeling the keep from cellar to turret. We would need more fireplaces – central heating. Don’t forget double glazing on the windows to keep the drafts out.

I am also considering a conservatory with some of your brother’s lamps for those delicate flowers your amme is so fond of. You know the ones from the slopes of Taniquetil. The climate is cold enough but we need some decent light.

Oh, and that ugly vault will have to go. Those Silmarilli should be put on display. Perhaps setting them up in the aforementioned conservatory will be much better than the lamps. They are holding the actual Light of the Trees. I wish to turn Formenos into a royal lodge for hunting, boating and otherwise relaxing by the lake.

We might need some small cabins in the woods near the lake for the young ones, especially the couples. I picture campfires, singing and fun under the stars, just like the old days back in Cuivienen. Perhaps we can build platforms high up in the trees for the more adventurous elves. Judging from what I have been hearing of Ara’s grandson and your Itarille, they will love it.

Still, I will not be long. As soon as I am done discussing my plans with the masons and builders, I will be having a nice leisurely dinner with you, your amil and the family in Tirion.

May the Valar keep you and yours in their grace.

Finwe Noldoran

P.S.  The Fearions will be joining the palace household, I insist. Have Anaire prepare the rooms. We need seven rooms - one for Curufinwe and his wife, one each for the boys. Except the twins who share everything.  It is unbecoming for a crown prince to live in a shack in the craft quarter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last letter from Formenos before the Darkening.


End file.
